I'm a Creepypasta!
by kalulu77
Summary: A girl finds out the hard way that her life isn't in the sun but in the darkness. rated M for violence, cores langue, and blood, lots and lots of blood. (main creepypasta's are Jeff the killer and Slenderman. i'll but in others later)


**Ok so I've had this new story raddling in my head for a few days and I must type. I have no idea for long its going to go for. Please judge nicely.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Locked Up<span>

**Mental hospital**

The room was brightly lit, no corner went unilluminated and in one of those corners sat a girl. She was 12 years old, her hair was long and black, covering her face, messy from being unkempt and her face was the color of milk chocolate, though it had gotten paler from being in the sunless room. She moved around in her straight jacket hoping to find any part that's loose but still nothing, they were as tight as ever.

And orderly came in with a tray of food. He was a tall imposing man you would think he could beat Hulk Hogan in his prime at an arm wrestle but if you asked him he was terrified of her. This 5 foot 3 inches nothing 12 year old girl scared him, but he wouldn't let him know that.

"Alright you animal open up." He ordered but she didn't look at him. "I said open up!" he grabbed her hair and shoved the spoon her mouth. "I'm not getting in trouble because you decided to go on another hunger strike."

She looked at the orderly with her dark, lifeless eyes then looked back at her food. She had always gotten better food than the other patients. Mainly because the doctors there found some kind of special interest in her. Dr. Cutter said she was an 'interesting case' and if she could help her then she could help an old patient of hers next.

"An animal like you doesn't deserve nice food like this." The orderly smirked. "I think 3 spoonful's is enough" he said with a smirk and took the tray out of her room.

She hated that man greatly and would enjoy killing him.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was walked-or rather escorted by 2 guys with tasers and firearms if needed to a lad marked 10-S.<p>

A woman with short brown curly hair, brown eyes and wearing a white lab coat walked up to her. "You 2 can leave now." She looked at the men that brought her in.

"Sorry Dr. Cutter, no can do. After last week the higher ups wants her under guard at all times" the security guard said.

Dr. Cutter sighed and proceeded. She did an examination of her first like any patient who went to the doctor would, took her temperature, blood pressure, and her weight. "You've lost weight again. Are you refusing to eat?" She didn't answer. She never answered.

The day dragged on and so did the experiments, she was poked and prodded all day never giving her a moments rest. The guards then returned her to her room.

* * *

><p>Dr. Cutter was in her office and she leaned back in her leather chair with a tape recorder in her hand.<p>

"Day 53: still no sign of any progress. Subject refuses to speak and the experiments have had no effect either, and the director refuses to take into consideration my option." She sighed. "At this rate we'll never be able to reverse this." Then a suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed into the building knocking out the power. Dr. Cutter gasped and reached for the walkie-talkie in her desk. "All available guards head to Patient room 183. Repeat room 183. Do not let her escape"

The only guard that was within 10 feet of the room was the first there, and as he looked into the padded room he saw it was empty.

The guard sneered as he grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Damn. We've got a problem people-the patient-" she jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the guard knocking him down and breaking his neck with her foot.

The walkie static for a moment as another guard came on. "What was that? Johnson pick up. Hey!"

She look at the little radio and pressed the button with her foot and it static for a second bringing a sigh of relief to the other guard for a second, until her voice came on.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree?" _

"Shit. All guards mobilize!"

* * *

><p>She took the key card from the dead guard and she ran from the padded room down several hallways until reaching a room that said 'examined evidence'. Using the key card she entered the room full of murder weapons. The doctors thought that by examining the patient's weapons of killing and why that one was chosen in particular they could understand their patients and ultimately find a cure. She looked through the room quickly until finding it-her kunai knife. She grabbed it with her teeth and ran out.<p>

In a nearby hallway the guards armed themselves pointing there weapons while the large orderly's stood behind them with several large doses of tranquilizers.

Footsteps began to approach the dimly lit hall. The men shook, they were utterly terrified of this girl she's sent men twice her size in the hospital and just as many to an early grave.

She stood in front of them with the kunai gripped in her mouth and ran at them full speed slicing through several of the guards and orderly's. Their blood spilled as their flesh tore.

She jumped over one of orderly who tried injecting her with the tranquilizer and kicked him in the neck causing his chest to land on the needle. He chocked and gasped as his pierced heart was filling his chest with blood.

Repositioning herself upon landing she twirled the kunai around with her tongue and stabbed another guard dead in the stomach. And as she tore the blade out she gutted him, quick and painfully. Then she proceeded to kick 2 more guards in the face knocking them into the wall cracking their skulls against the wall.

The large orderly from earlier tried to catch her off guard and was about to sucker punch her but she managed to slip under his legs and spin kicked into his neck, crushing his wind pipe, causing him to suffocate. She had waited for that for nearly 2 months and while she wanted to make his death more painful and bloody she still found it enjoyable.

After finishing off the first group she stabbed a hole in the wall and positioned her kunai in it and used it to snap the straps on her straight jacket and after close to 2 long months she was free.

She made her way to a room marked 13-J and saw the glass cabinets filled with the different drugs they pumped into her daily and some new ones she hadn't seen before. They never worked the way they doctors wanted, all it did was cause her to hallucinate more than usual, mainly now about a tall faceless man in a suit or of a guy only 2 or 3 years older than her with a smile cut into his face holding a large kitchen knife and other strange looking people. She would never say anything of course, what one of these 'sane' people believe her? One patient she use to talk to before they moved her listened and he'd tell her stuff to (some of which a 12 year old should never hear but it was interesting)

She wasn't going to let them put any more of this stuff inside her or anyone else. She started smashing bottles and dumping the pills down the sink but soon realized this would take too long and looked around for something that could take it all out in one shot.

In a cabinet she found large cases of sodium and started spreading it all around the room and managed to light one of the lab coats left there on fire. And other group of guards ran into the smoked filled room and once it got hot enough the sprinkler system went off. The moment the water hit the sodium the room exploded; killing the guards.

* * *

><p>She smirked and kept running she was so close to her freedom although she's not sure how she knows that. When they moved her here she was blindfolded she just had a feeling she was going the right way, and she had a feeling that there would be company waiting for her.<p>

She was only 20 feet from the exit but there was another batch of guards waiting for her.

The men shuddered.

"Oh shit her hands are free." Said one guard ready to piss himself.

She looked at these scared 'men' and gave a sick, sadistic, curled smile and ran straight at them.

One guard shook and pulled out his firearm. "Fuck what the directors say! Take this bitch out!" The kunai she was holding ended up in the middle of his forehead right as he finished his sentence.

She proceeded to kick the guard in the face knocking out her kunai and using to gut more of the guards.

In a frighten panic one of the men pulled out his firearm and pointed at her shakily. "M-Monster!" he fired but she used one of dead bodies as a shield. He continued to fire even after the guns bullets were long gone.

She pulled the sidearm form her 'shield' and fired at the man's head and did the same to the remaining guards.

Her path was clear now and she ran out. She was going to run into the forest for cover but several flood lights blinded her. The amount of guards that surrounded her was 3 times as much as earlier all with weapons at the ready if need be.

Dr. Cutter stood behind them with a stoic look on her face. "Remember I need her alive. Neutralize her, don't kill her."

"Yes ma'am" the man said pointing the net launcher at her and smirked.

She glared. She wasn't about to let these bastards get in her way. She was about to break the weak spot in there formation but the man with the net launcher fired ensnaring her.

She hit the ground hard and barley had enough time to register what had happened before she felt a painful surge of electricity hit her. The guards were hitting her with the cattle prods until she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Directors' office<strong>

Dr. Cutter walked-or rather stormed in the large board of directors office, and sitting in end seat was Mr. Farlon who was looking over video and files from the earlier events.

"Give me a break tonight Sharon. I'm going to have the rest of the board on my ass tomorrow. Jesus fucking Christ."

Cutter walked up to him and threw something onto his desk. The kunai knife that was used earlier. "28 dead and another 15 currently in critical condition, and almost all with that."

Farlon slammed the files onto the table. "Look, don't give me shit, alright. What do you want me to say? That you were right; that we should have had her in full body restraint when we first had her moved? That we should have had her under 24 hour guard? Well guess what Doctor, you little pet project has caused far more trouble than she's worth. If the courts hadn't declared her mentally insane than I would have flipped the switch on the electric chair."

"Well she is. And her parents are paying a lot of money for us to find her some type of cure."

"C-Cure?! There is no fucking cure! She's a psychopath who only connects with the other psychopathic patients! All of her scans have shown it."

Cutter interrupted, "You haven't considered my option."

"Your option?" Falon chuckled. "Your option is preforming a lobotomy. Now normally I would have no problem with this but her parents are paying for an actual solution."

"It's an experimental brain surgery. Theoretically if we change a few synapsis in the Limbic System then we should be able to erase her violent tendency."

Falon thought about it for a moment. He was out of options; an experimental surgery might be there only option and if worked then this could make his day not to mention his career. He gave a frustrated sigh and authorized it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mental hospital OR <strong>

She woke up strapped to a table the room smelled of chloride, she knew an OR when she saw one. She felt a breeze on her...head. What? She looked at a metal container that reflexed a blurred but she saw it; all of her hair was gone.

A man wearing a surgical outfit, complete with white gloves and mask walked in. you could tell that he had a malicious smile behind that mask.

"Congratulations you're the winner of our latest experiment; brain surgery." He couldn't help but laugh a little. "you killed my brother in your little attempt to escape back there, but I get the last laugh. When you blew up the part of the facility holding all of the drugs that also meant the anesthesia. So you get the pleasure of feeling everything."

He sighted the straps so they purposely bruised her skin as a few more surgeons walked in and prepped her.

The whirl of the bone saw and her eyes widened but not before the stinging pierce of the scapula went into her head. She felt every strand of flesh where the blade cut separate. She hissed in pain as they cut and parted her skin but that pain would be replaced with something else. The sound of the bone saw soon caught her ear.

The man from earlier took great pleasure and literally splitting her skull open. She screamed. She hardly spoken and when they moved her she never spoke so it made that scream all the more satisfying for him. After making the incision the removed the cut skull and began the procedure.

As the surgery continued she could feel her mind going numb, her past, it-it was being erased. Coupled with the pain it became unbearable and she soon past out.

Dr. Cutter sat in her office on her recorder. "Day 78; subject has made a remarkable recovery. She no longer shows signs of violent behavior or tendency and has been allowed out of her restraints and moved back into regular holding cell. When the surgery was first over she had no recollection of where she was or what she was doing there and actually started crying wanting her parents. The only problem is the subject is having frequent nightmares, when asked she keeps describing a faceless man in the nearby woods coming to get her. Or of her fighting a pale boy with kitchen knives. We've put her under surveillance whenever she has these nightmares to make sure she doesn't have a relapse but so far-and thankfully-nothing."

* * *

><p>2 week later a silver Mercedes Benz came to the mental institute, a well-dressed man and woman came out and went inside. They went through tedious security checks and proceeded to see Dr. Cutter.<p>

The woman stormed into her Cutter's office. "Where is she?" the woman demanded.

"She is waiting in another room, come with me." Cutter said.

They followed the doctor. "We have made tremendous progress with her, with results we've gathered we could finally help others like her." Cutter said joyfully.

"I don't care about others all I care about is if she's cured." the man said.

"See for yourself." The doctor opens a door and the girl no longer in a strait jacket her hair pulled back revealing her mismatched eyes, one red and the other blue.

The woman went up to the girl first and looked into her eyes. "Kanya?" she asked. "Do you know who I am?"

Kanya looked up and smiled, "Mommy."

She smiled and hugged her daughter. Later all three of them left together.

Unbeknownst to them a tall, pale, faceless figure was watching them he would return for the girl one day when she is ready to except her destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. God I started this a while ago but I kept getting stupid writers block. And to the fans of 'My Master' don't worry the sequel is still coming. Put to anyone who enjoys my writing or likes creepypasta's plez review.<strong>


End file.
